Dark Future
by xXFireMage
Summary: After the titans were captured by Ashen, the ruler of jump city thier kids must step up to keep the city safe. only they have their own growing up to do, living with Maddie Mod the titans train to fight against the evil while avoiding fighting among themselves, will they be able to defeat the evil? and get their parents back? i do not own TT!
1. The Argument

**This was written by my friend from Deviantart Animegurl1012 and I, I own Kyliee and Nick, She owns Starbolt and Danni **

**Character Info:**

**Kyliee: 2nd child and only daughter of Revan and Beast Girl**

**Starbolt: Son of Roblyn and Kori**

**Nick: 3rd and last child 2nd son of Revan and Beast girl as well as Kyliees twin brother**

**Danni: Vampire that is a member of the next generation Titans**

* * *

"I'm telling you it won't work..." A young old girl with raven black hair and purple eyes stated glaring at the boy that was standing by her.

The boy looked over at her with his green eyes with some of his black hair falling down in front of his face. "It will" He replied returning her look

"Since when has this ever worked?" She replied half snapping at him frustrated that he wasn't listening to her.

The boy looked at her irritated with her arguing with him. "You have no faith, Kyliee!" He replied

"I like to live Starbolt!" Kyliee snapped half growling continuing to glare at the boy, him glaring right back at her.

Soon the silence was broken by a green haired boy "aww you two make such a cute old married couple" he smirked watching them argue.

"SHUT UP NICK!" Bolt shouted shooting a glare at him as the green haired boy laughed holding on to his stomach.

Irritated by the laughing Kyliee whacked nick upside the head receiving a glare and turned back to Starbolt. "There.. Now again it won't work!" she said crossing her arms.

"It will!" Bolt growled getting upset with how stubborn Kyliee was being.

"How would you know?! It didn't work the other two times!" She screamed at him trying to contain herself from doing anything she would regret.

"Mmaaarrriieeddd cccouuppplleee" Nick teased adding to the irritation between the two, as he laughed he soon fell over in pain after receiving a kick in the balls from Starbolt. "GAH! Muh babies!" he cried out in pain his voice sounding strained.

"It will work!" Bolt screamed at Kyliee after kicking Nick.

"Prove it!" Kyliee screamed back about ready to punch him as Nick laid on the ground in pain, lots of pain.

Bolt growled and screamed in her face." Why don't you trust me?!" with that he turned and ran to his room slamming the door shut.

Kyliee glared and let out a frustrated groan. "He's sooo GAH!" she screamed as she stormed out of the room.

"Those two are getting annoying..." Nick thought to himself as he stood up and ran to find someone to talk to.

Danni was working on something when Kyliee stormed past her. "Kyliee?" She asked trying to get the young girls attention

Kyliee stopped and looked at her still irritated from arguing with Starbolt. "What?" she asked half snapping at her.

"Did you and Starbolt have another fight?" Danni asked her.

"How could you tell?" Kyliee replied half rolling her eyes from the question.

"Your face, your vibe...oh and did I mention your blowing things up too?" Danni replied pointing to the mess of things that had blown up.

"..Huh?" Kyliee replied looking back seeing the mess then throwing her head back frustrated "...guh! Why can't I stop doing that?!"

"Your emotions control your powers Kyliee...You need to stop using talismans..." Danni advised her.

"No! They work just fine.. I don't wanna be emotionless." Kyliee replied crossing her arms looking away slightly.

"You don't have to be emotionless... *sighs* Vampires have powers in control of emotions...and I have to keep my emotions in check...the power is blood lust Kyliee..." she replied looking at the young black haired girl. "And how I keep myself calm is by meditating I can teach you"

"Meditating is boring though..." Kyliee replied sighing slightly keeping her arms crossed.

Danni sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Then we can find a way to make it interesting..." she though for a moment then hit her head with her hand. "Aha! I got it!"

"What is it?" Kyliee asked looking at her curiously wondering what she thought of.

"Come to my room! Quick!" Danni replied as she flit to her room, Kyliee sighed and followed Danni.

Once they arrived in her room, Danni grabbed a mirror and turned to Kyliee. "How about meditating with yourself!"

"Huh?" Kyliee asked looking at the mirror confused by what Danni meant.

"You'll go inside your own mind and meditate with your emotions" Danni smiled at her handing her the mirror.

"Umm ok.." Kyliee replied and began to try it with Danni's help.

Meanwhile in another part of the house Nick was trying to get bolts attention anyway he could.

"BOLT OPEN UUUUPPP!" Nick cried pounding on Starbolt door, since he was not receiving an answer Nick got an idea and screamed through the door. "BOLT OPEN RIGHT NOW OR I TELL EVERYONE WHO YOU'RE CRUSHING ON!"

"YOUR BEING AN ASS LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bolt screamed hoping Nick would leave him alone and soon he was getting on his nerves.

"HEY EVERYONE I KNOW WHO BOLTS CRUSHING ON! AND I WILL TELL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW HER NAME IS...!" Nick cried out stopping there smirking slightly seeing how Bolt hadn't opened his door yet. "WHO WANT TO KNOW WHAT HER NAME IS?"

Bolt opened his door with a pissed off look and screamed in Nicks face. "DO YOU WANT ME TO SNAP YOUR NECK?!"

"Got you to open your door didn't I?" Nick asked half smirking pleased with his results. "Anyways we need to talk what is your and my sister's problem you guys fight too much I know I like her but u have a strange way of showing it"

"She never trusts me." Bolt replied crossing his arms still angry.

"She never trusts anyone.." Nick replied knowing his sister has some trust issues. "Give her time shell start to trust ya...eventually"

Bolt looked down a bit and shook his head. "She won't..."

"You don't know that for sure she might surprise ya" Nick replied hoping he might be able to help him feel better.

"She won't..." Bolt repeated having doubts that Kyliee would ever trust him as a leader or friend.

"She will just give it time..." Nick replied giving a concerned look. "She just needs to calm down a bit that's all."

Without answering him Bolt went back into his room shutting his door, Nick stood there for a bit then left unable to convince him.

To Be Continued…


	2. Betrayl

**This was written by my friend from Deviantart Animegurl1012 and I, I own Kyliee, Ashen and Nick, She owns Starbolt, Jen and Danni**

**Character Info:**

**Kyliee: 2nd child and only daughter of Revan and Beast Girl**

**Starbolt: Son of Roblyn and Kori**

**Nick: 3rd and last child 2nd son of Revan and Beast girl as well as Kyliees twin brother**

**Danni: Vampire that is a member of the next generation Titans**

**Jen: 14th Daughter of Satan, Kyliees mentor**

**Ashen: The cities ruler, enemy of the Next Gen Titans**

**Maddie Mod: Mad Mod's Gender Bend**

* * *

Later that night when everyone was asleep Kyliee crept into Starbolt's room and tried to wake him up.

"Bolt! Wake up!" She cried as she shook him in his bed. "It's urgent and you said only bother you when you're sleeping if it's urgent! I think someone found Carter and Jamie Wilson!"

"W..What really?" Bolt asked rubbing his eyes trying to fully wake up.

"Yea come on we need to go now before ashen finds them!" Kyliee pleaded as she started to levitate off the ground.

Bolt nodded and flew out of bed and followed her to a building in the city. From the looks of it it looked abandoned.

"This way." Kyliee said leading him inside the building and started to look around. "Hello?" Kyliee called as if someone was going to answer.

Bolt looked around unable to see anyone in the building. "Someone else is here, I can sense it." Kyliee said as she looked in the direction Bolt was looking in.

"Hello?" Bolt called wondering who else could possibly be there soon seeing Kyliee turn to face another direction.

"I did what you told me to do." She said to a figure standing close by. "Can I have what I requested now, Jen…?"

"Of course" Jen replied grabbing Bolt before he could react to it.

"I… I'm sorry Bolt.." Kyliee said as she backed away from him brushing some hair back and looking to the side trying to avoid making eye contact with him. " what are you going to do with him?"

"Beat him to death." Jen replied to her as if it was no big deal.

Kyliee winced a bit and looked away from them for a moment. " said before y..you were to let him live.."

"I'm Satan's daughter. You think I don't lie!" Jen snapped slightly at her, Kyliee quickly shut up and stayed quiet looking slightly at Bolt then looking away from him.

Bolt glared at Kyliee surprised by this and angry. "K...Kyliee...YOUR A TRAITOR!" He shouted at her.

"I. I had to do it bolt, there wasn't any other way" Kyliee replied hiding her face trying to hold back her emotions so he wouldn't see them.

"YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF KYLIEE THAT'S ALL YOU CARED ABOUT AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Bolt shouted his voice was filled with anger and hurt that she did this.

Kyliee could feel every emotion he was using right now, anger, betrayed, hurt she was the cause of it, she was also surprised by the last thing he said and looks over at him a little the last thing he said hit her hard she started to fight back her tears feeling guilt.

"Enough dilly dally.." Jen said as she grabbed bolts hair and threw him through a wall where he screamed with pain.

Kyliee stood there, her breathing was slightly shaky, her mind was still registering what bolt told her when she saw Jen throw him through the wall and whispered to herself "I..I'm sorry.. .." she closed her eyes tight holding back her tears.

Jen walked over to Bolt as she grabbed a knife out with a slight smirk. "I'll make it painful bolt I promise!" Bolt saw the knife in Jens hand and his eyes widened in fear.

Kylee saw the knife and shook not wanting Bolt to be killed. "S..Stop it." She said in a soft voice.

Jen looked over at Kyliee and spoke up. "Then what Kyliee? I thought you said you hated him." She asked her.

"I..I n..never dead th..though..." Kyliee replied still shaking. "I..I thought were only going to him to ashen..."

"Why would I?" Jen asked her, Kyliee clenched her fist and stayed where she was not replying to Jen.

Jen turned back over to face Bolt and brought the knife down into Bolts leg and he screamed with pain as he started to bleed all over the knife.

Kyliee winced hearing him scream; she could sense and feel his pain just not on the same level as him.

Jen twisted the knife while it was in him and he screamed with more pain, there were tears running down his cheeks, he never cried in front of Kyliee before.

Kyliee stood there watching it and thought to herself. " in s..so much pain.. I...I wish i c..Could this but..."

Jen ripped the knife out of his leg and thought to herself. "Is she going to stand up for him or not!" and stabbed the knife into the other leg and twisted it while inside as well.

Bolt screamed with more pain, tears were streaming. When not screaming he mouthed to Kyliee "Murderer."

Kyliee closed her eyes tight. "I..I'm sorry I'm sorry" she said to bolt still holding back her tears and stood up off the ground and lit her hands up with energy.

Bolt screamed in more pain as Jen continued to twist the knife in his leg.

Kyliee grew angry and started shooting blasts at Jen. "Stop it... Stop it!" She screamed as she continuously shot blasts at her eventually hitting Jen, as she was shot Jen screamed out in pain.

Bolt laid there in pain unable to move his legs as Jen was shot .

"Stop hurting him! Or ill shoot again! I won't let you cause him anymore pain then he's already in!" Kyliee cried, she was able to feel bolts pain she just didn't understand why.

Jen had a secret smile on her face that Kyliee caught. "fine... take him I don't need him." She replied as she walked away.

Kyliee blinked a little when she saw the smile but shrugged it off for the moment and ran to bolt to look at his wounds and see if she could heal them. "T..To deep need to get you t..To a doctor now" she said as she touched his arm and teleported them back to Maddies mansion.

Maddie Mod saw them arrived and ran over with a look of terror on her face when she saw Bolts legs. "Kyliee, what happened!?"

"Long story.. I.. I can't explain it ri..right now we..We have to get him to a doctor now!" Kyliee cried staying next to Bolt.

"Ok, lets go" Maddie replied as she called for Nick and Danni and they all went to take Bolt to the hospital.

To Be Continued…


	3. In The Hospital

**This was written by my friend from Deviantart Animegurl1012 and I, I own Kyliee, Ashen, The Doctor and Nick, She owns Starbolt, Jen and Danni**

**Character Info:**

**Kyliee: 2nd child and only daughter of Revan and Beast Girl**

**Starbolt: Son of Roblyn and Kori**

**Nick: 3rd and last child 2nd son of Revan and Beast girl as well as Kyliees twin brother**

**Danni: Vampire that is a member of the next generation Titans**

**Jen: 14th Daughter of Satan, Kyliees mentor**

**Ashen: The cities ruler, enemy of the Next Gen Titans**

**Maddie Mod: Mad Mod's Gender Bend**

* * *

On the way to the hospital Bolt had passed out from Blood loss, and soon was taken in to the emergency room.

Kyliee sat in the waiting room crying while waiting for the doctors to finish with bolt feeling guilty for the pain she had caused him.

Maddie glanced at Kyliee and turned over to Danni. "Danni, can u try to get her to tell us what happened?" She asked her

Danni nodded and looked over at Kyliee. Hey...Kyliee..." she started as she kneeled by her "Can you tell us what happened please...?"

"I..I..Its fault t..This happened." Kyliee replied crying into her legs. "I..It's all my fault"

"Why...?" Danni asked and thought for a bit she knew Kyliee was training under Jen still. "Did...she...do it to him?"

Kyliee nodded slightly. "I..I brought him...t...to her" she replied still crying and shaking really hard.

Danni hugged Kyliee to comfort her. "Shh..sh...It's going to be okay..."

Kyliee shook her head. "No I..It isn't I let her hurt him I t..tricked him" She replied as the tears fell down her face.

"Kyliee...you saved him from death didn't you...?" Danni asked her in a calm voice.

"Y..Yes..B...but i also almost got him killed!" Kyliee replied to Danni as she continued crying.

"You...Almost.. You saved him though..." Danni said trying to help her.

"I'm a traitor Danni that will never change.. I saved him cuz I realized... I loved him too... I just can never admit my feelings... so I let it out in all the wrong ways." Kyliee replied covering her face with her hands.

Danni held her close and spoke to her. "You saved him Kyliee..."

"I..I just hope he will be a..alright." Kyliee replied as she cried into Danni. While they were talking the Doctor came out and Kyliee looked up at him. " he?"

"He's doing well; he just needs a blood transfer." The doctor replied to her.

Kyliee nodded and hugged her legs and thought mentally but accidently telepathically too Danni. "I wish I could see him right now...tell him how sorry I am..." she wasn't controlling her telepathy.

Danni looked over at the Doctor and asked. "Are we able to see him?" The doctor nodded and Kyliee looked up seeing the doctor's reply. "Go and see him Kyliee..."

"D..Don't a..Any of u to see him ?" Kyliee asked not knowing Danni had heard her thoughts.

"We'll let you have some alone time with him okay..." Danni replied to her.

"Ok.." Kyliee said as she got up and went with the doctor to Bolts hospital room.

As she entered the room she saw Bolt was breathing in one of those gas masks. She slowly walked up to him trying to keep from crying, seeing him like that made her feel worse. "H.. .."

Bolt looked up seeing her and waved his hand slightly in reply.

"Bolt.. I-" She took a deep breath, nervous and let it out. "I'm sorry.. I..I never should tricked you."

"Tricked?" Bolt asked in slight confusion at what she said.

"I..." she started having trouble continuing. "You..You should just it this way..." she said placing her hand on her head and showed him everything in her memories from what she saw. Once she was done she didn't say anything else and waited to hear anything he had to say looking slightly at the ground trying to keep from breaking down. She didn't know when she showed him everything he learned she loves him and literally felt what he felt.

Bolt looked at her in surprise by what he had seen unsure how to put into words about everything but soon replying. "Y..You love me back?" He asked her.

"How did you..?" She started to ask him not knowing she told him.

"You told me." He replied revealing that he saw it when she showed him inside her mind.

Kyliee thought about it for a moment then realizes it. "O..oh" she replied staying silent for a while then spoke up. "Bolt.. I'm so sorry I.." she started finding harder to keep from crying. "T..There's no excuse..f..for it. If there was wouldn't be here"

"I'm alive that's what matters..." Bolt replied trying to help her calm down slightly.

Kyliee only made a small smile, but then her eyes watered and she fell to her knees next to his bed. She was happy he was ok but felt terrible and started to be able to feel what ever pain he was feeling. " it's my fault.. your here.. I'm. I'm so sorry"

"I accept your apology..." Bolt replied to her as he watched her.

"I..Its I can do... to try and help you better? She asked as she started to stand up and winces as the pain shoots through her then leaves so she can stand.

Bolt though to himself, Kyliee was able to hear him in her mind. "You can not try and kill me next time that'll help" he laughed a little at his joke in his room.

Kyliee blinked and looked at him and made a small smile, right at that moment the doctor came in. "Times up miss, time for someone else to come in."

" .. ok bye bolt..I'll you later.." she said as she turned to leave with the doctor as Danni entered to talk to Bolt then Maddie.

Maddie talked to him until the doctor came in saying it was time to do the blood transfusion. "I hate needles..." Bolt said to the doctor.

"It will be ok young man your going to be put under anyways its a different process and the blood goes in your IV" The doctor replied to him and took him to get the transfusion.

A few hours later he was brought back still asleep from the procedure.

To Be Continued…


	4. Trapped

**This was written by my friend from Deviantart Animegurl1012 and I, I own Kyliee, Ashen, The Doctor and Nick, She owns Starbolt, Jen and Danni**

**Character Info:**

**Kyliee: 2nd child and only daughter of Revan and Beast Girl**

**Starbolt: Son of Roblyn and Kori**

**Nick: 3rd and last child 2nd son of Revan and Beast girl as well as Kyliees twin brother**

**Danni: Vampire that is a member of the next generation Titans**

**Jen: 14th Daughter of Satan, Kyliees mentor**

**Ashen: The cities ruler, enemy of the Next Gen Titans**

**Maddie Mod: Mad Mod's Gender Bend**

**Doctor: Possible Villain?~**

* * *

As Bolt slept the doctor entered and spoke with everyone. "Were going to keep him a few more days, if you want one of you can stay here with him" The Doctor offered.

Danni looked over at Kyliee. "Kyliee do you want to stay?"

Kyliee rubbed the back of her head nervously. " .. But only if neither of you want to." She replied looking at them.

"I have to go back anyways; I can't stay its fine Kyliee." Maddie said as she grabbed her things.

"I have to take care of my little brother so I can't either" Danni added smiling a bit at Kyliee.

"Alright.." Kyliee replied holding her arm in her hand looking down slightly.

"Ok the nurse will take you to his room miss, since well you nearly hit me for touching you; you really need to work on your fear of doctors." The Doctor advised as he looked at Danni and Maddie. "Will you two come this way please?"

Kyliee smiled slightly and followed the nurse as everyone else left the room with the Doctor. The Doctor didn't have Maddie pay for the medical bill and just lead them out of the hospital. "We will tell you when he is ready to come home." The doctor informed her as he shut the door and walked away.

Kyliee was sitting in Bolts room by his bed when the doctor entered the room and walked up to her. She noticed him and looked up at him curiously. "It's alright miss" The doctor said giving her a similar curious look. "Miss tell me are you both Meta humans?"

"In a way yes.. He's half alien and I'm three-fourths demon why do you ask?" she asked him curiously.

"Just for the medical records thank you miss" he replied as he turned to leave the room.

Kyliee shrugged it off as nothing and went back to looking at Bolt waiting for him to wake up. After a few hours Bolt started to wake up during that time Kyliee was trying to meditate and gave up noticing he was waking up.

"Hey.." she greeted in a soft voice to him.

"Hey" bolt replied still waking up.

"How do you feel?" Kyliee asked, her emotions were slightly more under control then last time.

"G..Good." Bolt replied relaxing in his bed.

Kyliee ran her hand through her hair. " .. doctor said your transfusion went well and you'll be up and walking in a week.." Kyliee informed him.

"That's great." Bolt replied as he got comfortable in the bed.

Kyliee smiled a little and continued to run her hand though her hair as the doctor walked into the room. "Good your awake " he smiled at bolt as he looked over some results.

Kyliee's face went pale seeing the doctor again.

Doctor picked up some papers and looked at Bolt. "Ok then that's all I need to do right now. Good bye" He said as he went to leave and shut the door the two of them hearing him lock the door as well.

"Um did you hear that?" Bolt asked looking over at Kyliee hoping it was just his imagination.

Kyliee nodded and gulped nervously. " locked the door.."

"Try the window just in case we need to escape" Bolt ordered Kyliee.

Kyliee ran over to the window and tried to open it. "No use, it's locked." She replied grabbing something heavy to break it and tossed it at the window. "And unbreakable.. Also I still haven't perfected teleporting it's too dangerous to try."

"Damn…Try to break the door." Bolt suggested Kyliee nodded and ran over to the door with an energy blast but it just deflected off the door and hit her shoulder

"OUCH!" she hissed slightly but starts to act as if it didn't happen. "I. I think its being protected by something. I can't break… would explain why those men can and switched the doors while you were still unconscious…they said the door was old and needed replacing.."

"W..what?" Bolt asked, but before Kyliee could answer the room started to fill with gas.

Kyliee started coughing and looked up at Bolt. " going on? I f..Feel so t..tired."

"Knock out gas?" Bolt asked starting to feel tired as well.

"Probably…" Kyliee answered starting to get really dizzy and swayed were she stood.

"Oh come on I just woke up!" Bolt complained as the gas affected him more.

"Maybe…I..Can t…teleport you.. out of here…" Kyliee started to say but passed out on the ground before Bolt could reply.

Not long after Kyliee passed out Bolt passed out as well in his bed.


	5. Escape

**This was written by my friend from Deviantart Animegurl1012 and I, I own Kyliee, Ashen, The Doctor and Nick, She owns Starbolt, Jen and Danni**

**Character Info:**

**Kyliee: 2nd child and only daughter of Revan and Beast Girl**

**Starbolt: Son of Roblyn and Kori**

**Nick: 3rd and last child 2nd son of Revan and Beast girl as well as Kyliees twin brother**

**Danni: Vampire that is a member of the next generation Titans**

**Jen: 14th Daughter of Satan, Kyliees mentor**

**Ashen: The cities ruler, enemy of the Next Gen Titans**

**Maddie Mod: Mad Mod's Gender Bend**

**Doctor: name revealed to be Tristan, enemy of the Next Gen Titans, works for Ashen**

* * *

A few hours later both Bolt and Kyliee wake up and find they are strapped down to hospital beds. Before either of them could say anything a man walked into the light revealing the doctor.

"Good you're both up" The doctor stated looking over at Starbolt. "Tell me how do you feel?"

"W..What...where are we?!" Bolt screamed as he winced in pain from the straps that held him down.

"Your in my special hospital room for Meta humans, here I torment Meta humans because it was you guys that allowed ashen to take over and ruin our lives!" The doctor screamed at him his voice revealing his resentment.

"NO IT WASN'T! IT WASN'T!" Bolt screamed back not understanding why someone would blame that on meta-humans.

"It was meta humans that failed to stop him, therefore allowing him to take over! All the teen titans with same powers as you two couldn't even stop him and you guys haven't helped a bit! Time to pay for what's been done" The Doctor sneered as he got close to Bolts face; Kyliee was watching the whole thing and was shaking like crazy due to her fear of doctors.

"W..We're trying our best...WE DON'T HAVE OUR PARENTS WE'RE REMINDED EACHDAY OF OUR FAILURES!" Bolt shouted in anger at the Doctor pissed off about everything that's happening.

"That sounds like a personal problem not mine" The Doctor replied as he pulled a knife out of a box. "Now… where should I begin? With you? Or the scaredycat over there?" He smirked a bit as he looked at Bolt.

Bolt glared at the Doctor as he spoke and shot his bolts from his eyes trying to hit the Doctor, But the Doctor just barely dodged it and growled. "What did I do to piss you off that bad?!"

"TRY LIVING THROUGH LIFE WITHOUT PARENTS I'M ONLY 8 YEARS OLD! AND I HAVE NO MOM OR DAD!" Bolt shouted at the top of his lungs, everything the Doctor said and did only pissed him off more.

"Poor baby, I honestly don't care, now you pick who should I start with, you or her?"The doctor asked wanting Bolt to choose so he could suffer more from his choice.

As he glared at the Doctor Bolt could easily see Kyliee's mouth had been gagged, so she couldn't speak up, the conversation was just between the doctor and him. Bolt growled and started to focus all of his anger into his arms.

"Well pick boy, or what would hurt you more? Me hurting you in front of her? Or hurting her in front of you?" The Doctor asked him starting to get impatient; as he spoke he noticed the straps around Bolt were starting to break. "Maybe you're too awake." The doctor stated as he ran to hit a button to give bolt more knockout gas.

Before the Doctor could reach the button Bolt Broke the the straps around him and ripped off the ones around his legs, and flew towards the doctor. "YOU LEAVE US ALONE!"

The Doctor moved out of the way before Bolt could reach them and was now holding a button. "Or what? One press of this and both of you will be shocked with electricity and a lot of it"

"Then I'll be holding you and you'll feel it too." Bolt replied, the Doctor could see the anger in his eyes.

The doctor glared at him and kept his finger on the button, but his other hand was reaching for an object behind him "What will it takes to get you to stop?! What if I hurt you?! Or I can hurt her instead which one would piss you off more?"

"ALL OF IT!" Bolt shouted as his eyes blazed in anger. "And the more pissed I am the more powerful I am!"

"Let's test that theory then. I will shoot at her, then I will shoot at you and see what reactions I get" The Doctor replied as he aimed a gun he pulled out from behind him at Kyliee.

Bolt saw he was actually going to do it and shot a Starbolt at the Doctors leg. The moment the bolt hit his leg the doctor cried out as he fell over and held his leg in pain also pulling the trigger to the gun missing his target by a lot.

"TOUCH HER YOU DIE!" Bolt cried out at the doctor furiously.

"Gez. What is she? Your girlfriend!?" The Doctor asked sarcastically as he got an idea. "Tell you what you cooperate, I wont kill her."

Bolt growled in reply not liking the deal the Doctor was trying to offer. "Well? What do you say?" The Doctor asked as he smirked slightly walking over to Kyliee and lightly touched her face. "She will only receive torture, but you must suffer worse in order to keep me from killing her."

Kyliee looked at Bolt still terrified but tried to hold it in so she could use her powers and started talking to Bolt telepathically. "Don't give in bolt… don't agree to him… please your still hurt!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER AND ME!" Bolt screamed as his eyes blazed.

"Fine I will, but first.." The Doctor started as he snapped his fingers and arms came out of the wall and latched on to Bolts legs and arms causing Bolt to scream with pain. "You both will wait for ashen to collect you."

The Doctor walked up to Bolt and got in his face. "You should have stayed in the bed then now what can I do to you two before he arrives?" He thought to himself out loud as he pulled out a surgery knife.** "**There are so many types of things I can do. Bolt you will be waiting in another room, we have had you too near each other, and you're too unstable with your emotions. The Doctor smirked as the arms started to take Bolt out of the room.

As the arms started taking him out Bolt screamed loudly breaking every glass in the room causing the Doctor to cover his ears from the noise.** "**The hell?! Boy be quiet now!" The Doctor demanded, but Bolt ignored him and continued to scream causing the Doctor to stop the arms from taking him out.** "**What will it take to get you to NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!?"

"BY YOU DYING YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" Bolt scream, his voice filled with rage.

"SHUT UP NOW!" The Doctor shouted as he whacked Bolt across the face, causing Bolt to scream at the same high pitch with anger.

Kyliee, who was watching them blinked in surprise, she had never seen him so angry and pissed before in all the years she's known him.

The Doctor growled and grabbed a sedative. "This should shut you up!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Bolt shouted as he shot bolts out of his eyes. "KYLIEE!"

Kyliee couldn't reply because her moth was still gagged, but she wanted to help him so she was trying to access her powers

"You don't think I didn't take precautious for both of you did you its just amazing you broke out of your weakness, but you'll never break those arms that have you" The doctor stated confident his plan wouldn't fail.

Bolt simply smirked and started to whistle like he didn't give a crap as the arms were starting to loosen. The Doctor simply ignored him and turned away. "Finally some peace…." He mumbled to himself not knowing the arms let Bolt go as he turned away, the moment Bolt was free he flew over and punched the Doctor in the face.

"GAH!" The Doctor cried as he held where Bolt punched him. "The hell?! How did you break out?!"

Bolt whistled and the arms moved to grab the doctor as Bolt walked over to Kyliee and ripped the straps off that were holding her down. Kyliee sat up after Bolt removed the straps and attempted to remove the gag from her mouth, but it wouldn't come off.

"Voice activated gag." The Doctor smirked watching as Kyliee tried to yank it off her mouth. "My favorite. Tell me, are you enjoying the pain in your legs bolt? Because ashen will be here to collect you any minute." The Doctor was restrained by the arms but acted as if it wasn't a problem.

"I can make those arms rip you apart." Bolt threatened as he coughed and does the doctors voice perfectly taking the gag off of Kyliee.

"T..Thanks" Kyliee said once it was off grateful to be able to speak again.

"And how do you plan on leaving? Magically teleporting out of here?" The Doctor said in an irritated tone.

Bolt simply smirked and turned to the doctor. "I'm guessing the door is voice activated."

"I hate you boy, don't think this is over I will be back!" The doctor screamed as he glared at Bolt. "Trust me on this child, this has only begun!"

"You're just a bastard." Bolt replied as he talked in the doctor's voice into the door opening it leaving with Kyliee.

The doctor just sat there as they left chuckling quietly to himself as Ashen comes in from another door.

"What did you call me here about, Tristan?" Ashen asked in a rather bored tone to the doctor.

"My plan worked perfectly little do they both know, they each have a device in them that when activated will hurt them horribly but they mustn't be activated for a few more years their too young right now. The doctor replied to Ashen pleased with how well everything went.

"Perfect." Ashen said turning and leaving Tristan alone knowing that soon his plan will work.

To Be Continued


	6. Recovery

**This was written by my friend from Deviantart Animegurl1012 and I, I own Kyliee, Ashen, The Doctor/Tristen and Nick, She owns Starbolt, Jen and Danni**

**Character Info:**

**Kyliee: 2nd child and only daughter of Revan and Beast Girl**

**Starbolt: Son of Roblyn and Kori**

**Nick: 3rd and last child 2nd son of Revan and Beast girl as well as Kyliees twin brother**

**Danni: Vampire that is a member of the next generation Titans**

**Jen: 14th Daughter of Satan, Kyliees mentor**

**Ashen: The cities ruler, enemy of the Next Gen Titans**

**Maddie Mod: Mad Mod's Gender Bend**

**Doctor: name revealed to be Tristan, enemy of the Next Gen Titans, works for Ashen**

* * *

Once they had escaped from the doctor Kyliee and Bolt started walking back home, Kyliee was being pretty quiet as they walked and glanced over at Bolt.

"Ugh I hate doctors and Ashen."Bolt complained as he walked with Kyliee.

As they walked Kyliee froze for a moment causing Bolt to look at her confused. "Do.. you feel a slight pain on your stomach?" She asked sounding slightly nervous.

"A little….My legs hurt the most…" Bolt replied, Kyliee curiously lifted up her shirt and saw a scar on her stomach causing her face to turn extremely pale. Bolts eyes widened seeing it. "W..What the hell…"

"D..Did do it t..to you too?" Kyliee asked nervously as she looked at him worried. " said you felt a little pain on your stomach.." Bolt lifted up his shirt to check and saw the same scar on his stomach as well, the moment Kyliee saw it her face went really pale. "W..What d..did ..?"

"We need to get them out…" Bolt stated in a serious tone to her.

"H…How?" Kyliee asked, her face was a pale white due to the scars on their bodies.

"Maddie needs to help up…." Bolt sighed as he looked in the direction they needed to walk in.

Kyliee nodded slightly in agreement, her face still pale, Bolt turned and hugged her. "Come on." Kyliee hugged him back and they both walked back home.

As they entered the mansion Maddie saw them enter and rushed over to them. "Bolt? You weren't supposed to be out of the hospital yet." She stated in surprise wondering what happened that got him to be let out so early.

"We were going to be taken to Ashen." Bolt replied as he winced in pain from his injuries.

Maddie blinked in surprise and hugged them both. "Thank goodness you're both back." The hug was enough to make Bolt and Kyliee both hiss in pain due to it being around their stomachs.

Bolt looked at Maddie with a pained look "W..We need you to take something out Maddie... T..The doctor did surgery on us after he knocked us out."

Maddie nodded and gestured to them. "Follow me I'll see if I can find it in the x-ray machine." She told them as she led them to the med bay.

Bolt followed her limping while Kylee held him up so he could make it to the Med bay. Maddie had Bolt lay down and began running the x-rays on him. "Hmm interesting… Kyliee your turn." Maddie said as she places Bolt in a seat and begins doing X-Rays in Kyliee. "Well… I don't know what that doctor did but everything appears to be normal."

"B..But we feel something there..." Bolt insisted lifting his shirt up showing a scar. "THERE IS A SCAR HE PUT SOMETHING IN US!"

"What ever it is it's not showing up on the x-ray bolt." Maddie explained to him not sure what else to do.

"IT'S A STUPID MACHINE WHAT IF THAT DAMN DOCTOR PLACED A BOMB IN US!" Bolt screamed pissed off about the whole thing

"No one here is a professional doctor bolt if someone performs surgery here we would be going in blind and might kill you both in the process." Maddie said trying to reason with him, but was failing.

Bolt slammed his hand into the chair by him breaking it. "Whatever!" He growled as he flew out and went to his room locking the door.

Kyliee was slightly surprised by the way Bolt acted, but stayed quiet were she was. Maddie sighed and looked over at Kyliee. "Come on Kyliee, follow me we still have a different problem to deal with and we can't do that until bolt calms down" She told the girl as she lead her to her room. "Stay here for now and rest you don't want to over strain your stomach, only come if bolt or I call you I need to talk to him. Maddie explained to her as she shut the door and walked to Starbolt's room.

Once Maddie reached Bolts room she could hear Bolt smashing things in his room and knocked on his door. "Starbolt?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE BITCH!" Bolt screamed through his door in anger not wanting to be bothered.

"Bolt I know you're mad about everything that happened but overworking your body isn't helping! You need to rest let me in." Maddie called through the door, after a few minutes she heard him approaching the door.

Bolt walked over to the door and broke it off staring out at Maddie. "There, HAPPY?!"

Maddie looked at him unamused. "You need to relax bolt." She told him as she walked into the room, as she talked Bolt screamed out in anger due to how pissed he was. "BOLT! Your anger will not help anyone! I had to take Kyliee to her room just to get her away from it! I'm not sure right now what you would do about what she did a day ago! If your going to act this way stay here in your room away from everyone else till your calm and I won't let you leave until then!" She yelled not knowing how Bolt really felt thinking he was just angry about the events that have happened in the past day.

Bolt growled at her still pissed off. "I'LL ALWAYS LOVE HER I CAN'T STOP LOVING HER YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED YESTURDAY NIGHT! YOU DON'T"

"No I don't, but the way your acting is giving off the wrong idea." Maddie explained as she stood there frowning unphased by his yelling.

"JEN ALMOST KILLED ME! KYLIEE PUT ME INTO A TRAP BUT SHE SAVED ME! I CAN NEVER HATE HER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs getting more upset.

"Fine, I believe you, anyways the main reason I told her to stay in her room is the surgery, I know both of you well enough to know you both will do stuff despite it she's only allowed to leave if you or I call her, and you should be laying down too, unless you want to injure yourself more, we will find out what happened but we cant right now, and we cant perform surgery until the original one is fully healed." Maddie explained, Bolt just growled at her as she spoke. "Relax.." With that Maddie began to walk away.

Bolt noticed her walking away and calmed down a bit. "Wait..."

"Yes?" Maddie asked as she turned around again looking over at him.

"I..I'll listen."

"For now I just want you too rest, you need the rest in order to heal properly." Maddie instructed him not wanting him to get hurt worse then he already is.

Bolt nodded to Maddie and went over to his bed and cried himself to sleep since his legs hurt a lot still. Maddie watched him for a bit and sighed as she went to go get the pain killers, by time she arrived back Bolt was asleep already with tears still going down his face. Maddie kneeled beside him and wiped his face as she placed the bottle next to his bed with a note next to it telling him to take it when he wakes up. As she looked at him she noticed his leg looked a bit lopsided and sighed. "We really need a doctor.. His leg looks terrible.."

"M..Mom..." Bolt said as he started crying in his sleep. "D..Don't take my mom a..away p..please."

Maddie rubbed his face with her hand gently and sighed. "It's been a year tomorrow... all of them are gonna have trouble sleeping..."

As she thought to herself she noticed Bolt started to cry more. "N..no please don't... M..mommy..d..daddy...n..no..."

Maddie sat down next to him and rubbed him trying to provide him some comfort, as she did that Bolt clenched her skirt and cried into her legs as he slept. Maddie just continued to rub his arm to calm him as he cried into her, Bolt cried a lot and as he cried Maddie hugged him gently. After a couple hours he had stopped crying and Maddie went to go to bed for the night.

To Be Continued…


	7. Depressing Day

**This was written by my friend from Deviantart Animegurl1012 and I, I own Kyliee, Tyrin Ashen, The Doctor/Tristen and Nick, She owns Starbolt, Allen Jen and Dani**

**Character Info:**

**Kyliee: 2nd child and only daughter of Revan and Beast Girl**

**Starbolt: Son of Roblyn and Kori**

**Nick: 3rd and last child 2nd son of Revan and Beast girl as well as Kyliees twin brother**

**Danni: Vampire that is a member of the next generation Titans**

**Jen: 14th Daughter of Satan, Kyliees mentor**

**Ashen: The cities ruler, enemy of the Next Gen Titans**

**Maddie Mod: Mad Mod's Gender Bend**

**Doctor: name revealed to be Tristan, enemy of the Next Gen Titans, works for Ashen**

**Tyrin: 1st Child and 1st Son of Revan and Beast Girl as well as Kyliees and Nicks big brother**

**Allen: shinigami that is a member of the next generation Titans as well as Dannis little brother**

* * *

The next day the house was silent, no one was really out of their room, Kyliee was sitting in her room staring at the ceiling not wanting to leave. Maddie walked around checking on all of the kids due to today being officially a year since all their parents were captured by Ashen. Bolt was issued hypnotic therapy because of the day and Kyliee locked herself in her room refusing to come out for anything.

Maddie sighed and told Dani what was going on so Dani went to kyliee's room to try and calm her down while Allen, Dani's little brother sat in his room holding a picture of his and Dani's parents crying.

Since there were so many kids, Kyliee's and Nick's older Brother Tyrin helped Maddie by trying to keep Nick calm and helped Maddie with Starbolt. While Tyrin was busy trying to distract Nick Maddie walked past Allens room and overheard him.

"M…Mom d…dad…" Allen cried silently with his long red hair covering his eyes.

Maddie walked into the room and over to Allen sitting by him and attempted to comfort him, Allen let her and cried into her. Maddie hugged him and rubbed his back. "Shhhh its ok…" she sighed slightly hating seeing them all so upset like this. She knew Allen had only been with his parents for about 4 years.

"I..I want my mom a..and dad back..." Allen cried as Maddie continued to try and comfort him.

"You'll see them again.. I promise.. just give it time... I'm sure you'll see them soon.." Maddie said as she tried to comfort him while he cried into her, as she was helping him she started to hear some slight yelling from somewhere in the house.

"KYLIEE CALM DOW- " Dani started to scream as Kyliee caused a piece of glass Dani was holding to explode.

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Kyliee screamed back with her eyes glowing.

"What is going on up there..?" Maddie thought to herself listening to them.

When the glass Dani was holding blew up a piece of it stabbed her in the eye causing her to scream out in pain with her eye bleeding.

Maddie jumped when she heard the scream and rushed up the stairs. "Dani?!"

When Kyliee saw what she did she backed away from Dani scared. "I..I'm sorry…" she said, her voice shaky as she spoke.

Once Maddie got up the stairs she rushed over and started examining Dani and turned to Kyliee angry. "Kyliee what did you do?!"

The yelling scared her more and Kyliee started to tear up "I.."

"Just go back in your room Kyliee!" Maddie ordered as she turned to Dani. "Come on let's get your eye fixed."

Dani was trying to remain calm and smiled at Kyliee. "..It's ok.. t..the pain went away Kyliee.. I..I forgive you…"

Kyliee looked at her still scared. "I.. I hurt you.. I lost control and hurt you.." Kyliee replied as she started to breath slightly heavy.

"Calm down Kyliee….." Dani said as she is taken to the infirmary to get her eye taken care of.

Kyliee slowly walked into her room and curled up in a corner and cried to herself.

After a bit Maddie finally gets the bleeding to stop and puts a band aid and an eye patch over Dani's eye. "Luckily it wasn't too horrible, you will still be able to see… just keep that eye protected still it's fully healed.. ok?"

"Yes Ma'am.." Dani replied.

"What was all that about anyway Dani?" Maddie asked wanting to know what was going on.

"I was trying to calm Kyliee down….. And trying to protect something in my room my mother made for me and Allen.." she replied looking down. "It didn't end too well…"

Maddie leaned over and hugged Dani. "I'm sorry Dani.. I'll talk to her, But I'm not sure what else to do she lacks control, I'm afraid she's going to kill someone with her powers by accident someday.." she sighed. "You should get some rest ok Dani?"

Dani nodded. "Can..I…I stay in here?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm going to check up on everyone else, see if they need anything." Maddie replied as she left the room, Dani nodded and was left alone in the Med Room. Soon as she left Dani she went to go check on Starbolt hoping all that didn't wake him up.

Maddie soon arrived in Starbolts room and saw that he was still in a rather deep sleep due to the hypno spirals and sighs in relief and decides to snap him out of it and releases Bolt from the trance.

"E..eh?" Bolt snapped back to reality and looked at Maddie.

"It's been a while go talk to someone." Maddie instructed him as she left the room leaving him alone.  
"B..but." Bolt started to say soon seeing Kyliee walking past his door and got up to go see what she was doing. "K…Kyliee?"

" ?" Kyliee looked around and noticed Bolt and stopped walking. " ? did you need something?"

"What are you doing..?" Bolt asked her curiously.

Kyliee took a deep breath and looked at him with a serious expression. "There's something I wanted to tell you...I..I'm leaving..."

To Be Continued…


	8. Confessions

**This was written by my friend from Deviantart Animegurl1012 and I, I own Kyliee, Tyrin Ashen, The Doctor/Tristen and Nick, She owns Starbolt, Allen Jen and Dani**

**Character Info:**

**Kyliee: 2nd child and only daughter of Revan and Beast Girl**

**Starbolt: Son of Roblyn and Kori**

**Nick: 3rd and last child 2nd son of Revan and Beast girl as well as Kyliees twin brother**

**Danni: Vampire that is a member of the next generation Titans**

**Jen: 14th Daughter of Satan, Kyliees mentor**

**Ashen: The cities ruler, enemy of the Next Gen Titans**

**Maddie Mod: Mad Mod's Gender Bend**

**Doctor: name revealed to be Tristan, enemy of the Next Gen Titans, works for Ashen**

**Tyrin: 1st Child and 1st Son of Revan and Beast Girl as well as Kyliees and Nicks big brother**

**Allen: shinigami that is a member of the next generation Titans as well as Dannis little brother**

* * *

Kyliee took a deep breath and looked at him with a serious expression. "There's something I wanted to tell you...I..I'm leaving..."

Bolt looked at her surprised. "W..What? Why?"

"It's…too dangerous for me to be here… I can't control my powers… I'm afraid I'm going to get someone killed if I stay.." Kyliee explained stepping back away from him. "I.. I don't want to hurt someone again… I'm sorry Bolt… sorry."

Bolt started to cry after she told him. "N..no… d…don't go…"

"I.. I don't want to hurt anyone… I'm too dangerous to be around…" she said as he cried not wanting her to leave as she stepped back again. "I..I'm sorry Bolt I.. I'm sorry.. I'm scared I.. if I stay I…I'll hurt someone or worse… I already made glass stab dani in the eye."

"Y…you leave me… I…I'll never use my powers again." Bolt said hoping she would change her mind.

"Bolt… if I stay I'll possibly end up killing someone… I'm not my dad I can't control my powers and I never will!" Kyliee's eyes started to water a she spoke.

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO DEFEND ANYONE KYLIEE NOT EVEN MYSELF I'LL DIE IF I'M NOT HAPPY HERE WITH YOU!" He screamed upset that she still wants to leave.

"BOLT! IM SCARED ILL KILL YOU IF I STAY!" She screamed back as something nearby blew up. "My demon side has been trying to… take over…. I can't control what she does…"

Bolt left for a moment and came back with a piece of rope and ties it into a loop he could put around his nack and positions it up on a nail above him and grabs a chair placing it under it and stands on it. "Leave… I'll die.. stay I'll try and protect myself…"

Kyliee started to cry seeing what he was about to do. "I wanted to keep myself from hurting you… since you're giving me no choice but to stay.. pray I don't lose the one thread of sanity I am holding on to, to keep from losing control, once that is gone.. you may need to kill me."

"You'll stay or you will go…" Bolt said his voice was merely a whisper, as tears ran down his face.

"I'll stay.. just pray I can keep my demon under control the moment I lose control of it… just kill me… I'm not worth saving from it." Kyliee replied as she turned to go back upstairs.

Bolt started to get off the chair and accidently tripped into the noose and made a choking sound. "K….Kyliee!" He cried unable to get loose.

Kyliee turned quickly and gasped seeing him. "Bolt!" She used her powers to cut the rope causing him to fall to the ground.

Once he landed on the ground Bolt staggered to breath as Kyliee took the rope off his neck seeing something she never saw before.. scars. "Bolt… what are these scars from…?"

"S…Scars?" Bolt asked trying to act surprised.

"I can sense your lying…" Kyliee replied looking at him seriously.

"I…I've been trying to….kill myself…Maddie's been s…stopping it.." Bolt confessed looking at the ground.

"Why would you do that…?" Kyliee asked concerned.

"I…I miss my parents…" Bolt replied as he started crying again

"Bolt.. if you kill yourself.. you won't see your parents again…you know that right?" She asked him concerned for him.

"It's my fault! It's my fault Ashen is alive!" Bolt cried harder as he spoke.

"It's not your fault Bolt.. You're a great leader… and we will beat him.." Kyliee said trying to comfort him but failing.

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Bolt screamed as he cried.

"BOLT! SNAP THE HECK OUT OF IT! JUST CAUSE YOU MADE A MISTAKE DOESNT MEAN YOU SHOULD BLAME YOUSELF FOR IT!" Kyliee screamed then stopped and spoke calmly. "Though I really shouldn't talk... I've been blaming myself for everything lately...and made several stupid mistakes..." Kyliee looked down slightly as her eye color changes to a more reddish color instead of purple.

"Kyliee…" Bolt started as he grabbed her wrists. "You're a cutter cause of your emotions… we both are powered by emotions…"

Kyliee's eyes widened slightly and looked at him "H..how did..you know.. I ..? I..I always kept my wrists covered.."

Bolt looked at her. "Because..were both depressed.."

"I…guess.. but…" Kyliee sighed slightly as she held her wrist in her had.

"….We need to tell Maddie about this…"Bolt finally said after a short silence between them.

"B..but…"Kyliee started looking scared.

"I..I'm scared.. of what she will say… or do..I-"Kyliee said as she clenched one of her wrists.

"WE HAVE TO TELL HER!" Bolt screamed.

"F..fine…" Kyliee finally gave up still scared about telling Maddie.

Bolt grabbed her hand and ran to where Maddie was with her.

"Hello Bolt, Did you need something?" Maddie asked him as they entered the room.

"Me and Kyliee are becoming suicidal!" Bolt admitted to Maddie.

Maddie looked at them both and kneeled beside them. " ? Bolt… Kyliee..what have.. you guys done?"

"Accidently hung myself.." Bolt admitted still upset.

"Oh Bolt.." Maddie said as she hugged him. "Kyliee..?"

Kyliee didn't say a word and just took her black wristbands off and her glove off exposing her scarred wrists to Maddie and Dani who was in the room. Dani looked over at Kyliee surprised to see what Kyliee was showing

"I've been trying to kill myself…ever since mom and dad left…" Bolt cried as Maddie hugged him.

"I'm sorry Bolt.." Maddie tried to comfort him as he cried and pulled Kyliee into the hug as well.

"I..I'm sorry.." Kyliee said as she started crying.

"How long has it been for you?" Maddie asked her.

"For a while…not long after my parents left..and started learning from… my Grandma.." Kyliee admitted as she pulled away from the hug.

"Maddie….." Bolt said as he continued to cry.

Maddie hugged him close trying to calm him down. "It's ok Bolt.."

Kyliee stood there and fell to her knees and held her hand close to her chest to keep from crying. "Maddie..Dani.. Bolt.. I..I'm sorry.."

"Kyliee.." Dani spoke up to get her attention.

Kyliee glanced up at Dani slightly. "I..I'm so sorry I hurt you..D..danni.. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…"Dani said as she looked away. "Allen is going to be really upset…. It was his thing you exploded.."

Kyliee clenched her wrist tighter as Dani spoke. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry.."

"I'll be okay.." Dani replied to her.

"I'm sorry breaking w..what you had also." Kyliee said looking at the ground her hair completely blocking the view of her face as her powers changed the clement of the room from normal to cold

The room got near freezing and Bolt fainted from the cold, Kyliee held her legs really close together, the more upset she got the colder the room was getting because her powers were messing with the air conditioner.

"K..kyliee… your making B..bolt blue." Dani cried worried that he would freeze to death.

"H..How?" Kyliee asked fearfully, the way she was acting showed she had no idea how she was doing it or that she was even affecting the air conditioner.

"B..Become h..happy.." Dani told her as she slowly started to turn blue along with Bolt and Maddie who both passed out.

"I.. I can't!" Kyliee yelled as she hugged her legs tighter and her whole body turned black teleporting away, the moment she left the room returned to its normal correct temperature.

The moment the room went back to normal Nick walked in wondering what was going on and saw Maddie and Bolt on the ground. "Maddie? Bolt?" Nick asked as he rushed into the room and starts a fire with his mouth due to having a special magic animal.

The fire warmed up the room more, allowed Maddie and Bolt to warm up faster and they both stopped turning blue. Nick when he was finished rushed over to them and saw they both were still passed out.

"Thanks.." Dani said as she started to warm up as well.

"No problem..what happened here anyways?" Nick asked curiously.

"Kyliee.." Dani told him, Nick looked at her in surprise the moment she said her name.

"Kyliee?! Where.. is she? What did she do this time?" Nick asked wanting to know everything. "Why were Bolt and Maddie freezing?!"

"Her emotions.. brought the temperature down to below 30… your sister has been trying to commit suicide.."Dani explained to the green haired boy.

Nick groaned and talked in a whisper to himself. "nonononono… she swore to me she wouldn't."

"Get her.." Dani ordered him "Bolts been suicidal recently too.."

Nick nodded and rushed out of the room to find his twin sister.

To Be Continued…


	9. Promise

**This was written by my friend from Deviantart Animegurl1012 and I, I own Kyliee, Tyrin Ashen, The Doctor/Tristen and Nick, She owns Starbolt, Allen Jen and Dani**

**Character Info:**

**Kyliee: 2nd child and only daughter of Revan and Beast Girl**

**Starbolt: Son of Roblyn and Kori**

**Nick: 3rd and last child 2nd son of Revan and Beast girl as well as Kyliees twin brother**

**Danni: Vampire that is a member of the next generation Titans**

**Jen: 14th Daughter of Satan, Kyliees mentor**

**Ashen: The cities ruler, enemy of the Next Gen Titans**

**Maddie Mod: Mad Mod's Gender Bend**

**Doctor: name revealed to be Tristan, enemy of the Next Gen Titans, works for Ashen**

**Tyrin: 1st Child and 1st Son of Revan and Beast Girl as well as Kyliees and Nicks big brother**

**Allen: shinigami that is a member of the next generation Titans as well as Dannis little brother**

* * *

"Hey… Kyliee?" Allen said as he walked up to Kyliee looking sad.

"Y..yes Allen?" Kyliee asked looking over at him seeing he was crying.

"C…can I have a hug…?" He asked, she remembered that he lost his parents as well and he was younger than her.. "I..I miss my mommy and daddy.."

Kyliee looked at him concerned able to sense his emotions and hugs him tight as he cries into her.

"M…mommy…D…daddy.. I want.. my mommy and daddy.." Allen cried into her.

"It's alright….Allen.." Kyliee said as she started to use her empathy to remove the pain from him.

"P..please…d…don't take away the pain.. I..I don't want to be an emotionless robot K..Kyliee.." Allen said looking up at her.  
Kyliee closed her eyes and nodded knowing that wouldn't happen but wasn't going to argue with him. "I..I'm sorry..

"P..pain… helps passing through it.." he said looking into her eyes his eyes looking like a toddlers even though he looked 5.

Kyliee sighed and continued to hug him not sure how to reply to that.

"Kyliee… death is not fun… trust me..I..I was never like this when I was born.. I had the potential of a grim reaper… I was born mute.. I couldn't talk… I couldn't do anything… but try to communicate.. I made the decision.. knowing I would have to die… I choose the way I died.. I…I decided to burn to death in a house fire… my uncle was there he made sure I came back.." Allen told her looking down as he spoke. "I…It hurt more than anything.."

Kyliee looked up at him sadly. "I..I'm sorry.."

"D…don't kill yourself…. It's painful…" Allen asked her looking at her with his sad eyes.

"I..I won't…" Kyliee replied closing her eyes. "I…I'm sorry A..allen.."

Kyliee hugged him as he shook in her arms reliving the memory.

"D..don't t..tell anyone.. I..I told you this…" Allen asked her as he dug his head into her.

"I..I won't..you have my word.." Kyliee replied as she continued to hug him.

"N..not even Starbolt…" Allen added making sure she knew.

"I won't tell him.." She replied hugging him close.

As she hugged him Nick walked in after a few moments and ran up to Kyliee. Nick as he got closer he saw Allen was shaking.

"Kyliee? Allen? You guys ok?" Nick asked since he didn't hear any of their conversation.

"I..I just miss my..mommy..a….and daddy.." Allen said not letting go of Kyliee.

"O..oh I'm sorry.." Nick replied looking at him sadly then looked over at Kyliee. "H..hey um Kyliee, Dani wants you..w..When you're done.."

" a bit.." Kyliee hugged Allen as he started crying more trying to comfort him, Nick watched for a moment then walked over to help his twin sister comfort Allen.

As they hugged Allen he started crying more as they both tried to comfort him. The crying was getting so bad he broke down crying on the floor holding himself together more visibly and mentally torn then the twins. Kyliee noticed they wouldn't be able to help him like this and called for Dani telepathically to come help telling her what's going on.

Dani rushed into the room as fast as she could and cradled Allen. "Sh.. 's okay."

Nick and Kyliee both tried to help comfort him as well while Dani held onto him.

"I want mommy and daddy back.." Allen cried into his big sister.

"Kyliee… get Maddie and Bolt.." Dani ordered as she held her little brother in her arms.

Kyliee nodded and teleported to get Maddie and Bolt, returning a few moments later with both of them. "H..here they are.."

Dani looked to Maddie, Maddie saw Dani and knew immediately from the look what she was summoned to do.

"Why…. Is Allen crying..?" Bolt asked seeing Dani holding her crying little brother.

Maddie didn't reply and turned around pressing a button on the wall while everyone else talks.

"He… misses his parents…" Kyliee replied looking over at Bolt.

"I..is that all?" Bolt asked as Kyliee nodded to him in reply.

"W..what?" Allen started too say as he sees Maddie press the button and closes his eyes tight.

"Allen it's alright.. just open your eyes.." Maddie instructed talking in a calm soothing voice.

"N..no!" Allen shouted keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Allen, it's ok.. everything will be fine." Maddie said trying to urge him to open his eyes.

"I don't wanna.." Allen said refusing to open his eyes.

"Allen I promise you will be fine.. please open your eyes.." Maddie asked him

"Or I'll force them open with my nails." Dani threatened

Allen heard her and opened his eyes still crying as Maddie began to put him in a trance. As she did that Allen was starting to close his eyes because of the trance. Maddie gestures for everyone but Dani to leave so it would be quiet while she helped Allen. Once everyone leaves Allen gets laid in Maddies lap as she continued putting him in a trance.

"What are you going to do now..?" Dani asked Maddie watching her.

"I'm going to try something to keep him calm for a while…" Maddie replied as she continued Dani nodded and continued watching.

Kyliee walked out of the room with Starbolt placing her arm braces and glove back on recovering her wrists.

"….Kyliee….?" Bolt asked looking over at her.

"Y..yes..?" Kyliee asked glancing at him and waited a moment not receiving an answer and looked at him confused. "D..did you need something?

"I forgot…" Bolt replied as he continued walking.

"O..ok.." Kyliee said as she finished putting her stuff back on and stared at the ground as she walked thinking as Bolt walked with her.

After a moment Kyliee froze and stared blankly into space not saying a single word.

"Kyliee..?" Bolt asked looking over at her. "Something wrong?"

Kyliee snapped out of it and shook her head looking at Bolt. "h..huh? Oh.. no no everything's fine.." Kyliee lied, as they spoke the a weird smell began to fill the entire room Bolt and Kyliee were in.

"W..What's that smell?" Bolt asked covering his nose.

"I….don't know… but it smells awful…" Kyliee replied as the smell got more overwhelming causing Kyliee and Bolt to both start swaying dizzily. "..I..Don't… feel too… good… need to get… out of.. this room."

Kyliee started to open a portal but was suddenly knocked to the ground by a figure they couldn't see clearly.

"I wouldn't count on getting out of this right now." A voice said as they both completely passed out, Kyliee passed out on the ground and Bolt hitting his head against the wall as he passes out.

"Perfect." The figure smirked to himself as he lifted them up and carried them away.

To Be Continued…


End file.
